Self-powered personal mobility vehicles, such as wheelchairs having a self-contained power source to provide drive power to wheels and steering actuators, may include a data processor subsystem to control the various power and motive subsystems of the vehicle, as well as to implement a user interface function enabling an occupant of the vehicle to control the overall operation of the vehicle, such as to start, stop and steer the vehicle.
A wheelchair user may spend most of the day in the wheelchair, and may wish to occasionally pass the time by playing games. However, at present typically the user is constrained to using a separate portable third party game console, or to using a link, such as a Bluetooth™ link, to game software running on a personal computer (PC). This type of operation may be unsatisfactory for some users, as they cannot use their preferred input wheelchair control mechanism that forms a part of the wheelchair system (e.g., head array or joystick as two non-limiting examples).
Further, in at least the latter case the user cannot always initiate game play as desired. As one example the user may not be able to initiate game play while waiting for a doctor's appointment, where the user's PC is not available to be connected to via a wireless link, such as a Bluetooth™ link.
The exemplary embodiments of this invention are directed to improvements in these and other types of personal mobility vehicles.